Changes
by BloodyAngels187
Summary: Shes lived in the states all her live. She is your normal teenager except for the occasional jealous bullies and binge-watching of anime(but do you blame her anime is awesome!). When her mom gives her an opportunity to move across the world to start over, she leaps for it. (ALSO ON WATTPAD AND QUOTEV **same username.**)
1. Chapter 1

Just to be clear. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club(Sadly). All rights go to the people who have made this anime/manga.

This story here from my Tamaki like fantasies.

The song above is just what I'm listening to as I write this for you little host club lovers.

Enjoy

/

Tick. Tock.

The clock drowned on and on. Torturing bored teenagers even more.

_One more minute. _She thought. _One more minute until I'm home and finding out what mom thought was so important to call me in the middle of class, embarrassing me in front of everyone with the opening theme song of amnesia. Everyone here already thinks I'm a freak, let's add more fuel to the fire. But Mom never calls during school. Why would she now?_

Then the bell rang. The teenager grabbed her backpack and dash to the door. But not before Madison hollers "Look at little miss thang running out to suck up to her rich parents." snort" what a freakshow."

_Madison Smith,_ the typical grade A bitch. Blonde, blue-eyed cheerleader. Your school's typical popular girl who acts like she owns the place, and she does. What she says goes and anyone she hates everyone hates, everything she does they do, what she wears they wear.

I don't really care as I dash towards my jeep As Madison said my mom is rich, it's nice to not have to worry about anything growing up. She owns several bakeries and restaurants around the states and Japan. I'm not spoiled, my mom has always made me work for what I wanted. My jeep is a nice Jeep Wrangler. I had to work part-time at one of moms restaurants in order to get the jeep.

I pull into our driveway, turn off the jeep, and grab my stuff to head inside. Moms waiting in the foyer on the phone talking very loudly and...excited?

I head to my room and put my stuff down. I change into some black sport legging, a mint long sleeve shirt, and some black and mint Nike elite socks.

I head back downstairs, but now before my foot slips and my butt slides a few steps. This happens all the time. I walk back into the foyer and she mom pacing back and forth.

"Yes. Can you be here tomorrow? Yes. Thank you." She hangs up and sits down on the couch."Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Oh, you know the normal. Madison is still rude as ever but I got my biology exam back and it was an A. Hey why did you call in the middle of class"

"Good job honey." She looks at me with an excited gaze."And I called earlier because you remember the restaurant in Japan that we have been trying to buy in Japan? Well, we got it and I need to go over there and finalize somethings. The trip is gonna take a few years because we are looking to expand more over there and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me and finish out there and possibly college?"

"OG MY GOD! YES" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around her. I love everything about Japan. Mainly because of anime but everything about their culture is so fascinating. "When do we leave?"

"We actually leave tomorrow if that's all right. You just need to bring clothes and any prize possessions and such. We will unenroll you tonight at your school." She said with a smile. Mom understands that people at school aren't so accepting of me because of Madison. She knows I would go for any chance to get out of that school.

I head upstairs to pack my stuff. I don't plan to take anything other than my clothes, a few books, my Xbox, speaker, and my toiletries and make-up. I head back downstairs and head into the kitchen.

"Do we wanna eat while we are out?"I asked Mom.

"Of course. Hey do you think we should sell the house or would you rather keep it for whenever we feel like a vacation here or something?". She asked

"I think we should sell it since we will be living in Japan for a while. I will be finishing school out there and probably going to college there too since they have better business schools."I said. (A/n I don't actually know if they better business school but humor me.) I plan to take over moms business when I get older.

"Alright go get your shoes on while I call your school and make sure you grab a box for your locker and P.E. locker." Mom said."How about some Inn & Out since we will be leaving for Japan. I highly doubt they have any of those out there." she grumbles.

Even though we own restaurants and stuff mom always has loved Inn & Out because it was where grandpa took her all the time as a kid. Grandpa died a few years back due to lung cancer.

I run upstairs and grab some white crocs, my phone, my keys and I run back downstairs.

"Hey Mom can we take my jeep?"

"Sure I don't feel like driving anyways."

We head outside and jump in my jeep. Ten minutes later we are pulling into hell, oops I mean, my high school. We head inside, unenroll me, and then we head to the store and pick up cardboard boxes.

We head to Inn & Out and order 2 cheeseburgers, 2 fries, and 1 chocolate shake and 1 vanilla shake. We head back home and eat our food.

I grab a few cardboard boxes and head upstairs to pack my stuff. I change into PJs put out clothes for tomorrow. I head for Moms room.

"Night Mom I love you," I say with a tired smile. She heads over to me and smiles.

"Night honey I love you too," She kisses my forehead.

I head back into my room put in headphones and play The Bully by Sody. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

/

The next morning, my alarm wakes up for the flight we have that day. I dress into a similar outfit to yesterday except for a sports bra, a black cropped hoodie with roses on the sleeves, active black leggings, Nike elite maroon and black socks, and black crocs. I shove my wallet, a fuzzy blanket, gummies, m&ms, skittles, headphones, a pillow, my laptop, ipad, notebook that has some poems and short stories, motion sickness medicine, chargers, Nike pro shorts, and some chuck taylors into a backpack, grab my car keys and head downstairs.

Mom is drinking coffee and on her phone. "Hey sweetie, ready for the longest plane ride ever?" She says with a chuckle.

I begin to make myself green tea in a white yeti."No," I grumble. I am nor have I ever been a morning person. I am the crankiest person ever that when I am woken up I am a completely different person.

Mom puts the rest of her coffee in a black yeti and we head out the door. We both agreed to take my jeep because I plan to take that with me to Japan. I am not leaving my baby behind. Mom said she would just buy a new car once we get out there.

We head to the airport to take our private jet. Yes we have a jet, we are rich what do you expect. It took us 40 minutes to get to the airport. I'm leaving my jeep at the airport because mom said some people would deliver it for me.

We head into our jet and I put my backpack in the overhead compartment after pulling out my headphones, blanket, and pillow. I sit down in my seat and buckle. Soon we are taking off and headed for Japan.

I am super excited but I need sleep so I unbuckle my seat belt, put in my headphones and blast youtube, lean my chair back snuggle my pillow and blanket and fall into a deep slumber.

/

Sorry it couldn't be longer its 11:44 pm and I just want to read more ohshc fanfiction.

Goodnight!

~ Author-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Just to be clear. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club(Sadly). All rights go to the people who have made this anime/manga.

This story here from my Tamaki like fantasies.

Enjoy

/

I wake up confused to the loud engine of the jet and moms obnoxious snoring. I untangle my headphones on my phone and look at the time. Its 4 pm western time(USA). Its been 9 hours, I only have 7 hours left on the jet. (A/n I checked it takes about 16 hours from Los Angeles to Tokyo Japan.)

I think mom said something about staying in a hotel until we find a house. So I might as well search the web for one. I began searching a bunch of websites and stuff for a perfect home. I came across one that looks super nice, its a 5 bedroom 4 bath.

I saved it and sent it to moms phone, knowing when she wakes up that's the first thing she will look at. I play some music and grab my backpack to pull out my laptop. I sit my backpack beneath my chair and continue my amateur novel.

My novel is about a guy who wakes up in a world where time has stopped because the world has started to end(A/N anyone can take this idea if they want I don't know if it already exists but if it doesn't GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THE IDEA ok?). I continue writing for about 4 more hours before my brain feels fried. I snuggle into my blanket, turn up the volume on my phone, and fall into another dreamless sleep.

/

I wake up a few hours later to my mom telling me to put on my seat belt. I quickly put on my seatbelt. We finally land and I grab all of my stuff and put it in my backpack. I follow mom how the jet and there's a car waiting for us with a weird symbol on it.

"My business associate is letting us use one of his cars until we get ours," Mom says. " Also that house you sent me was absolutely beautiful I had to buy it. When we get there don't be alarm I hired a few maids and two butlers to help us around ok?"

I nod my head. "Can I pick out my room once we get there?"

"Sure sweetie. Two of the bedrooms have ensuites and they are on different floors." She adds. Sweet! I get my own bathroom. Hopefully, it has a walk-in closet because I have a lot of clothes.

We get into the car and drive to the house. It only took us 20 minutes to get there. Among arrival, a maid and two butlers are standing in front of the front door. The driver opens the door for us and we step out.

"Good evening Mrs. and Ms. Calderian and welcome home."The older gentleman said. " My name is Silas and I will be you butler Mrs. Calderian." He said to my mother

" My name is Maximilian but you can call me Max." The younger one said to me.

" Please call me by my first name Aurella or Ella for short," I said(A/N I pronounce it R Ella if it helps).

"Alright hun lets go inside and you can go pick out your room. The movers will be here in an hour or so." Mom said.

"Okay ." I hurried inside and immediately went to the second floor with my butler following me. I've never liked sleeping on the first floor. Don't ask me why because I don't know. The second-floor master was absolutely gorgeous along with its ensuite. There was a closet attached to the bathroom leading it back into the room.

I put my stuff on the bed and head back downstairs. I see Mom talking on the phone with someone.

"Yep, we will be there today. Yes Yuzuru. Absolutely. We will talk about that when we get there. Yes. Thank you." She hangs up and turns around. " The movers are here its only 9 am put away your stuff then put on some business casual and we will head to your new school okay sweetie?"

"Alright Mom," I said and head back outside with my butler. I see a huge trucker talking out boxes and with the jeep is sitting in the driveway. One of the movers hands my keys to me and I park the jeep in the garage. I head out of the garage and grab to boxes with my name on it and head into the house and to my room.

I set the boxes down next to my bed and open them up. They are just clothes so I move them into the closet and begin to put them away. I head back downstairs and grab the other 2 boxes with my name on it knowing its still clothes and put them in the closet. I head back downstairs to see only 4 more boxes with my name on it and have Max grab 2 while I grab the other 2 and take them upstairs. We put them in the closet and I get to work.

An hour or two later all my clothes are put away, my Xbox is set up, nick nacks are placed on shelves, schools supplies are on the first desk, the desktop computer is placed on the second one. My laptop and ipad are placed on the nightstand next to my bed. I walk into my closet and pull out some jeans, a blazer, a white shirt, and ankle heeled boots and take them into the bathroom. I find that Max had already placed all of my toiletries and make-up in here.

I walk into my room, grab my speaker and blast My Bad by Khalid. I hop into the shower and 10 minutes later I hop out and grab a towel wrap it around my hair and my body and begin to do my make-up. I do brown shadow, winged eyeliner, and mascara around my blue-green eyes. I take the towel off my head and blow dry and straighten my orange-red waist length hair (a/n it is natural) and put the ends into beach waves. I change into my clothes and walk into my room right as Salt by Ava Max begins to play.

I grab my phone, earbuds, car keys, and put my back card into my phone case. I head back downstairs to find mom sitting on the couch

"Hey mom ready to head out?" I asked

Mom looks at me and smiles "Yes and you look great by the way." She grabs her purse and we head.

"So where are we heading?" I asked

"Ouran Academy," She says. "We don't need to be there for another hour. Do you want to drive around and see if we can find someplace to eat?"

"Sure, since we are in Japan do we want to eat some ramen?"

"Whatever you want honey your the on driving."

I drive about 10 minutes into town, with the help of Google, and find a cute little ramen restaurant. We order food and eat quickly.

We head to Ouran Academy, again with the help of google, I parked in the parking lot.

Why the actual hell is the school pink? Mom starts chuckling beside me. "You know for a well known private institute it sure does look girly. This looks like it should be Lobelia rather than Ouran." She continues to laugh.

We head inside. Immediately I see the girls uniform and I scowl in distaste. "There's no way in hell I'm wearing that thing" I whisper to my mother.

"I don't blame you."

We stop and ask a group of people where the administrative office is. They look at my mother and I awe struck with red faces. For what feels like eternity someone pushes their way through the group.

"Sorry about them, I can show you to the office." She says.

Why is a girl wearing a boys uniform? I wondered. Its rude of me to assume but it will be awkward for me to ask.

She/he shows us to the office. My mother and I quickly thank her/him. "What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka," She/he says. "Pleasure to meet you." As she turns around and walks away.

We head into the office and we are quickly greeted by the assistant.

"Hello Mrs. and Ms. Cauldrian, Mr. Suoh will see you now." She says.

"Thank you," Mom says.

We walking into Mr. Suoh office and see him looking at papers with an amused expression.

"Hello Ayane how are you," He asked.

"Wonderful Yuzuru, thank you so much for letting us use your town car," My mother replies.

"Right to business though, will my daughter be able to attend here?"

"Of course, her grades are outstanding. I'm afraid we cannot place her with the second year because shes too advance in her classes, even with Japanese history which is odd."

"I took Japanese history as an elective in the states," I replied.

"Well good for you at least you won't have to take it with the first or second years." Mr. Suoh said.

"By the way, will I have to wear the girls uniform? Can I just do what Fujioka-san did and wear the boys uniform but put my own twist on it," I asked hopefully

"Your own twist?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, like what I'm wearing now except for a white button up and the boys' blazer except yellow with the same ankle boots I'm wearing now," I said

"That should be fine," Mr. Suoh said. "Why don't you go and explore while I finalize your papers and do some business with your mother."

_That seemed more like an order than a suggestion._ I thought sourly. I don't like being away from my mother too long since dads death. I stand up and walk out of the office not entirely sure where I am going.

I begin to walk down several corridors wondering why they have so many libraries and why they are so noisy. I pause at big light pink french doors

_Music Room 3. I wonder if it's abandoned._ I thought. I put my ear to the door and hear nothing. I grab the door handles and push open the doors.

I am instantly greeted with a blinding light and rose petals.

"Welcome!"

/

OOOOOOOH she found ittttt

I don't apologize for leaving this off here.

I have been writing for three hours and now I'm gonna write the next chapter

Bye-Bye

Author-sama


	3. Chapter 3

Just to be clear. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club(Sadly). All rights go to the people who have made this anime/manga.

This story here from my Tamaki like fantasies.

Enjoy

/

As soon as I push open those doors, a white blinding light and several rose petals make their way to my face. A few petals got stuck in my hair but I don't really care because they aren't bugging me.

"Welcome!" Seven shadowy figures chorus.

_What the fuck is this?_ I thought as my vision come back.

"It's a foreigner!" exclaimed the blonde. _He seems like a dumbass,_ I thought. "I've never seen you around before princess are you new?"

"Gee I wonder what gives it way," I say sarcastically. "And don't call me princess its really weird."

The blonde goes straight into a dark corner with a depression aura around him. The red-headed twins burst out laughing.

"That has got to be one of the-"Say the one on the left

"Funniest things we've heard said to the boss." Say the one on the right.

The put their elbows on my shoulders and continue laughing. I begin to feel irritated because I don't like people touching me. I think they noticed because they stopped laughing and slowly back away.

"You wouldn't happen to be Aurella Caulderian would you?" The glasses boy says with a smirk.

"Your assumptions are correct Ootori," I say with a glare. They all seemed surprised that knew his name.

"How did you know my name?" He asks.

"How did you know mine?" I say with a challenging look.

He doesn't say anything nor does anyone else. Then I feel tugging on my arm and I look down to see a blonde person that looks like a kid.

"Wow, Ella-chan that was cool. How did you know Kyo-chans name?" He asks curiously.

I chuckled "Just an assumption." I ruffle his hair. He runs back to the giant at the table and resumes eating cake.

I look around the room and spot Fujioka from earlier.

"Ah, Fujioka-chan good to see you again," I say.

Then something sounded it shatter. I feel two people rushing up behind me. I turn around and yank the bat out of the twin's hands.

"What the hell are you two imbeciles doing?" I ask with a glare. I then feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see dark grey eyes of the giant that was halfway across the room. He as goes to throw me over his shoulder to carry me, I duck and turn around to his back and kick him to the other side of the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" I say irritated.

"Care to explain how you know about Fujioka's gender?" Kyoya demands.

"Anyone is a _fool_ to not see that she is a girl," I said through grit teeth getting angrier by the second. "If these are your people skills then your never gonna get anywhere in the real world. Just because someone knows something that you don't want them to doesn't give you the right to try and hit them with a _fucking_ bat. What the hell is wrong with you people."

"I'm out of here. I'm not dealing with violent and rude people."

I walk out with the bat in my hands and make my way back to the front office. As I enter Mr. Suohs office I see my mother and Mr. Suoh engaged in a conversation.

"Ah, Ella back so soon?" He asked.

"Yes and quite frankly I'm not impressed," I say in an irritated tone.

"Why is that," He asks nervously.

"Your son's club tried to hit me over the head with a baseball bat all because I know the gender of Haruhi Fujioka." I handed him the bat. " I very much like everything else and am please to start on tomorrow if that's alright.

"Yes it is," He says baffled. _I don't blame him_. "I'll have to have a talk with my son and his club. If you will excuse me." He exits to head to music room 3.

"Honey are you sure you want to attend here?" Mom asks worriedly.

"Yes mom this is the best way to secure some ties for the business," I said. "Are you ready to go?"

With that, we go back to the jeep and head home. I had mom drive this time because I was exhausted. As soon as we get home I head upstairs. I change into shorts and an old shirt, turn on some music through my speaker, and jump into bed. (A/N I put a picture of her bathroom up top and the closet will be next).

/

Takashi Morinozukas P.O.V.

The doors pushed open to present a redhead girl.

_Holy Shit. She's pretty_. I thought. Mitsukuni looks at me and giggles. _Oh no._

"Its a foreigner!" Our idiot king, Tamaki, exclaims. "I've never seen you around before princess are you new?"

"Gee I wonder what gives it way," She says sarcastically. "And don't call me princess its really weird."

_Well shes sassy_

Tamaki goes straight into a dark corner with a depression aura around him. The twins burst out laughing.

"That has got to be one of the-"Say the one on the left

"Funniest things we've heard said to the boss." Say the one on the right.

_Oh she not gonna like them_

They put their elbows on her shoulder. She begins to look irritated. _Thought so._ They stop laughing and slowly walkway with scared faces on.

_She's funny, _I think amused.

"You wouldn't happen to be Aurella Caulderian would you?" Kyoya speaks with a smirk._ That boy is just downright creepy._

"Your assumptions are correct Ootori," She says with a glare. _That's interesting, how does she know his name._

Mitsukuni looks at me and smirks. Next thing I know, he's by her side tugging on her arm. She looks at him and her expression softens.

_That's good._

"Wow, Ella-chan that was cool. How did you know Kyo-chans name?" Mitsukuni asks curiously.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Just an assumption." He stares up at her for a second before running about to our table to finish his cake. He looks over at me and giggles.

I look up to see her scanning the room before her eyes land on Haruhi.

_Maybe they have met before._

"Ah, Fujioka-chan good to see you again," she says.

_Oh shit._

Then I see the twin rushing at her with a bat. _That's not a good idea_

Then she turns and yanks the bat out of their hands. Looks like my turn to intervene.

Within a few seconds, I am behind her with my hand on her shoulder. Then she looks up at me with her blue-green eyes.

_Holy Shit those eyes._

I go to throw her over my shoulder to carry her to a chair so we could talk but next thing I know I'm across the room again

_Ow. She can kick. Where did she learn?_

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" she says with an irritated tone.

"Care to explain how you know about Fujioka's gender?" Kyoya demands.

"Anyone is a fool to not see that she is a girl," she said through grit teeth getting angrier by the second. "If these are your people skills then your never gonna get anywhere in the real world. Just because someone knows something that you don't want them to doesn't give you the right to try and hit them with a fucking bat. What the hell is wrong with you people."

_You can tell she grew up in America._

"I'm out of here. I'm not dealing with violent and rude people." And with that, she walked out. Slamming the host club doors behind her.

_There goes that._

"What do we do now boss?" the twins asked.

"I don't know," Tamaki says still in shock.

We sit for what feels like a few hours in stunned silence. _My back kinda hurts. _

Then the doors are once again thrown open and Chairman Suoh walks in. _Shit. _His expression says it all, he is so _pissed_. Even Kyoya is shrinking away from him.

"What the hell are you boys thinking hitting girls over the head with a baseball bat! I thought you boys knew better than that. That is a very important business type that you could have fuck up severely. I am deeply disappointed that Ourans most popular club decide to try and induce amnesia just because she knows Miss Fujioka's gender."

_Yep, we fucked up._

"To be fair Chairman, she was able to block it before anyone could intervene and when Mori went to throw her over his shoulder to bring her to a chair she kicked him halfway across the room," Kyoya said.

_That's not gonna help it just gonna get us into deeper shit._

"And she had every right to!"Chairman exclaims. _Told you._ "What were you boys thinking? You're lucky I don't call your parents about this. When she gets to school for her first day I better see you boys making way to apologize not just on Ouran's behalf but on your family's behalf. Don't forget that represent your families name."

And with that, he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Just to be clear. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club(Sadly). All rights go to the people who have made this anime/manga.

This story here from my Tamaki like fantasies.

If you haven't figured it out by now _slanted writing_ is thoughts.

Enjoy

/

I wake up the next morning to the most obnoxious thing ever, the alarm clock. My worst enemy. I angrily tap the snooze button on my phone and head for the shower. Thirty minutes later I'm dressed, my hair up in a sleek ponytail, with my bag, phone, earbuds, and keys in hand, walking towards the garage. I start my jeep, open the garage door and walk back inside. I grab a lunch bag and make lunch for the day. I grab a granola bar and a smoothie from the fridge and head to the car.

It only takes fifteen minutes to get to the academy, with the help from google again. I park my jeep and grab my school bad leaving my lunch in my car, knowing I will just end up grabbing it later.

I make my way back to the office and grab my schedule from the receptionist.

_Class 3-A_. I quickly make my way to that class with the map she gave me. As I'm about to walk into the classroom, I hear an obnoxious french man calling my name.

"Mon Cheri! Ella! Wait up!" He shouts. I groan, _great._

He finally catches up and grabs my hand, kneels down, and kisses it.

"Mon Ami, I'm terribly sorry for our actions yesterday. We gentleman know better than to treat a lady like that," Tamaki says as he stands back up. "Please with our clubroom again later today so we can formally apologize and discuss some topics."

I take my hand back from him and give him a calculated look."Alright," I reply. I continue in the classroom before he can say anything else.

The teacher looks up and me.

"Ah, you must be the new student," he says. _No shit_. "Please wait outside the classroom door and wait for to call you in for introduction."

I walk back out and lean against the wall. A few minutes later the bell rings and the teacher calls me back in. Instantly about twenty pairs of eyes fell on me.

"Well class, today we have a new student." He says and looks at me.

I turn to the class "Hello, my name is Aurella Caulderian but I prefer Ella. Please take care of me." And with that, I bow.

"You can take the empty seat next to Morinozuka. Please raise your hand."

The giant from yesterday raises his hand. I quickly take my seat. He looks at me and gives the smallest smile the world has ever seen. Haninozuka, sitting in front of Morinozuka, turns around.

"Wow, Ella-chan I didn't know you would be in our class." He says.

"The classes I took in America were too advanced to be a second year, and I had already taken Japanese history as an elective."

Before he could reply, the teacher began his lesson. Before I know it, The bell rings and signals for lunch.

"Ella-chan you should eat lunch with us," Honey said with an excited tone.

"Sure why not, I just need to go and grab my lunch from my jeep."

"Alright, we will see you in the cafeteria."

I pull my car keys from my bag and head towards my jeep. I grab my lunch and head back inside and towards the cafeteria.

As soon as I step into the cafe, Honey is attaching himself to my back with Mori right behind me.

"We sit over there with the rest of the club," He says as he points at the table that harbors the rest of the club. As we walk closer, I notice the twins have pink and blue hair from the orange hair that they had yesterday. They also seem to be irritated with each other.

I look and honey and point at them. "What's wrong with them?"

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are fighting because Haru-chan can tell them apart now," Honey explains.

_Hmm, it seems slightly iffy. Almost to perfect for fighting._

I look at Honey, "No offense Honey, but they seem to be faking it."

"What do you mean Ella-chan?" Honey looks up at me curiously.

"The way that they are fighting seems too perfect and to in sync," I explain.

"Maybe, it would surprise me if they were."

We approach the table and sit down. I pull out my lunch and begin eating.

"How wonderful for you to join Caulderian-sempai," Ootori says.

I hummed a response and continue eating. I walk to twins chuck things back and forth at each other. Somehow Honey got included into the mix so Mori went after him. Eventually, the twins created two piles of chairs and tables with Mori holding Honey in his lap at the top of a pile.

I pack up my half eaten lunch.

"This school is super fucking weird," I say in English. I walk out of the cafeteria to my jeep. I put my lunch in the back seat and head back inside and towards class.

I take my seat, pull out my headphones, play music, and read until class resumes. Soon enough, everyone starts filling back into the room and takes their seats.

At the end of the day, I'm packing up my school supplies. I turn to Honey and Mori.

"Do you guys know if there is a gymnastics here?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so," Honey replies. _Damn Kendo it is._ "Are you coming to the host club today like Tama-chan asked this morning."

"Of course, aren't the twins fighting though?" I asked

"Yeah but it should be fine."

"How about I visit your club when they stop fake fighting."

"Ok Ella-chan."

"Since you guys don't have a gymnastics team, do you have a kendo club?" I asked.

"Yeah we do Takashi is the president," He says. "Are you thinking of joining?"

"Yeah gotta say in shape somehow," I say with a shrug. "Well, I will see you guys tomorrow and drop by the kendo club as well. See ya."

And with that, I went home.

/

Oooh, she does kendo O_o.

Until the next chapter.

Author-sama


End file.
